Input devices are commonly used with respect to controlling the position of a cursor on computer monitors, highlighted areas on displays of electronic devices, and positional control on gaming programs. Common input devices include the mouse, handheld remote controls, joysticks, game controllers, and keypads. Such devices are controlled by grasping and manipulating the device with the hand or fingers. Typically, a mouse is controlled by moving it over a flat surface to generate a movement signal and activating one or more buttons with a finger. With most input devices the user must locate the input device with a hand which necessitates moving the hand from a previous operating position. Game controllers are bulky and usually require both hands to hold and effectively utilize the component. Most simple functions are controlled by a series of buttons on the mouse or controller by clicking various buttons for commands or scrolling based on cursor location on highlighted areas. These devices require that one or more hands be occupied to complete commands, reducing the capacity of the user to multi-task and precluding a hand from being used for other functions such as writing or keyboard typing. Finally, the bulkiness of larger devices requires accommodation by the body in an unnatural manner with reduced ergonomic comfort.